matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Troq
Troq '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of Tameranean and quite the interesting form for Ben Tennyson. The obvious thing to note is that Troq is physically a female specimen of her race rather than a male, much to Ben's to dismay. The only explanation given for such is "a glitch concerning chromosomes". Based on a infamous image of fan works, whereas Ben transformed into ''Starfire of Teen Titans ''fame. 'Physical Appearance ''' Troq is shown to physically appear similar to humans, albeit some differences such as her eyes and skin color. Her skin carries an orange-ish hue of color, appearing brightly colored among typical humans. Her growing long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. Her eyes are a solid yellow, lacking any sort of scleroses. Her uniform consist of a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in white with a black stripe (derived from Ben's shirt), and her tight-high boots have white stockings. At the neck of her crop top rests the Omnitrix symbol. By human standards, Troq is considers quite attractive, much to Ben's discomfort. His cousin, Gwen Tennyson, has noted that Troq's physique could "put models to shame with those Double D's and heart-shaped bottom". Not of which is helped for Ben's behalf by the provocative uniform, especially as Gwen points out that underneath the skirt of the uniform are an obvious, white pair of panties. "'''''The Glitch" The "Glitch" infamously refers to the one and only explanation given as to why Troq is physically female. Technologically explaining as to how and why the Omnitrix came across Tameranean DNA within its Codon database, it apparently glitched concerning chromosomes of the DNA samples of that race. Strangely only detecting female chromosomes of the sample, but none so for the male's behalf. Thus a female transformation being all that was available for Ben to access regarding this particular species. ''Powers '' * Tamaranean Physiology: All of Troq superpowers are native to the species of the Tamaraeans. Though outwardly humanoid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs, reddish hair and eyebrows, and very pale orange skin. All of her abilities are tied to her emotional state, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is emotionally distressed. I.e. If depressed, unable to fly. * Ultraviolet energy projection - '''Troq can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by her aggression. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can enhance the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy. * '''Thermal eye blast - '''Similar to her energy projection, Troq is able to produce with her eyes in a similar manner. The highly useful ability to emit beams of her bright green energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular star bolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, are more precise in direction. * '''Flight - '''If under the emotion of enlightenment, Troq can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her superhuman strength is not diminished when airborne. * '''Super Strength - '''Though obviously demonstrating strength that can surpass a normal human, capable of lifting and tossing cars and rubble casually, the true extent to such strength is unknown. * '''Possible invulnerability - '''Like all of her kind, she is immune to most physical harm; capable of surviving a massively powerful explosion without taking much damage; as such she has bulletproof skin when facing Rojo's gang. * '''Language Assimilation - '''As a Tamaranean, Troq can replicate all the acquired spoken knowledge of languages from other life-forms via lip contact;. To which, she gains as much fluency in the dialect and idioms as the target, but she still retains her natural accent grammar. When the group was stranded in Mexico, Ben (reluctantly) demonstrated this ability with a local in order to learn Spanish. * '''Seduction - '''As noted above, Troq is very attractive by human standards. Demonstrated in various situations, Ben has been able to manipulate and seduce various human males, mostly by accident. ''Weaknesses '' * Like all Tamaraneans, she is not immune to her own energy blasts. If reflected back at her, it will cause harm. * Using her self-sustenance and resistance to extreme temperatures takes a lot of energy so she can't survive forever in space. She also does need to breathe through her self-sustenance can delay that for a while. * With her abilities being tied to her emotions, it will cause difficulty in the use of her powers. Such as when Ben was angry with Gwen, it caused interference with Troq's ability to fly properly later that day. Or if/when Ben was feeling depressed, it interferes with his energy projection. * An odd weakness to have, but to be noted: Troq's breasts have been noted to cause her back pains, a pain that Ben will notice and complain about the entire time he is in this form. ''Trivia ' * Believe it or not, Troq's name is an unfortunate accident. "Troq" was a word Ben heard Tetrax refer to when faced with his Tameranean transformation and thought it would make a cool name. Ben is unaware that "Troq" is an alien slur that means "nothing". * A running gag that occurs: Whenever Ben transforms into Troq in front of Gwen, Gwen is shown to be blushing and covering up her chest, somewhat jealous of Troq's feminine proportions. * Gwen would frequently note whenever Ben/Troq would leave the room, she would shout: "If he tries 'learning the differences', I will freak!". * Though a Tameranean is unique in terms of the Omnitrix's selection, it is never stated whom was the genetic donor for Troq.